htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Comb, Easy Go
Roles Starring *Pierce Featuring *Mime *Lumpy *Nutty *Tangy *Citrus Appearances *Sniffles *Flippy *Safelie *Groove *Handy *Flaky Plot Pierce wakes up and walks to his Bathroom. He showers and then dries his hair/quills with a hair dryer. The smoke from the dryer floats up to the sky and cuts a hole in the ozone, intensifying the sun's rays and vaporizes Stamp. Pierce goes outside to collect his mail, but one of his quills enters the spot of exposed sunlight. As a result, that quill gets badly burned, distressing him. Pierce runs into a barber shop where Mime has just finished shaving Lumpy, placing a towel over his face. Pierce tells Mime to "get it off" but unfortunately Mime, taking this literally ends up cutting off all the quills on Pierce's head. Pierce runs away, screaming in humiliation, knocking off the towel on Lumpy's face to reveal he shaved Lumpy's skin off. Lumpy puts on some aftershave and screams in pain. Pierce runs in panic until he comes upon a wig shop with a spiked hair wig in the window. Before he can get to it, however, Cuddles purchases the wig and exits the store, where Giggles and immediately run to him in admiration. Pierce tries to show off and steal the glory, but all three of them taunt and tease him by laughing at his appearance. He walks away angrily when suddenly he comes upon Sniffles, who is running a cotton candy machine and giving some to Flippy. Pierce, getting an idea, shoves Sniffles away and sticks his head in the machine. His scalp is burned by the heat of the machine, but he is happy with the resulting cotton candy hair. Before he leaves, he makes himself a stick of cotton candy. He walks over to a bus stop where Nutty stands, licking a lollipop. Nutty smells the cotton candy and begins eating Pierce's temporary hair. Pierce runs away in fear, tossing his stick of cotton candy away which Nutty chases after. He makes a diving catch on the grass, but before he can eat his treat, some sprinklers turn on and melt the cotton candy. Nutty sadly and desperately licks the sugar off the ground, when suddenly a sprinkler head impales him through the head. Nutty's blood flies out of the sprinkler head and splashes on Pierce, melting his hair. He cries in frustration, when he is beckoned by Tangy. He demonstrates a bottle of hair growth formula by pouring it on a dog, who immediately grows hair. Pierce buys the entire stock as well their van and drives home to try it out. Unfortunately, before taking off, he forgets to close the back doors of the van, causing numerous bottles to fly out the back as he drives. One of the bottles lands on Groove's head, causing him to grow a head of hair higher than a fence. Safelie, who is trimming hedges on the other side of the fence, accidentally cuts the top part of Groove's head off. Next, Pierce drives around a slow-driving Flaky, causing a bottle to fly through the open window of the car and burst open on her. Her quills suddenly grow and impale Handy, her passenger. Next, a bottle flies out of the van and lands in a cooler next to a bench, where Citrus sits drinking orange juice. He drinks the hair tonic by mistake and coughs up his hairy organs. More hair grows inside of him and he eventually chokes to death. Back home, Pierce runs to his bathroom and pours numerous bottles of the hair growth formula in his bathtub and dunks his head in. He walks to the mirror and his quills quickly grow back, much to his satisfaction. His eye begins to get irritated, however, as he realizes a quill has grown on one of his eyes. He painfully yanks it out, but before he can leave more quills quickly grows in its place. He grabs his razor and tries shaving the hair off, but he ends up shaving his eyes off as well. He stumbles through his bathroom, blind, until he accidentally falls out the window. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries putting a piece of toilet paper over his face which quickly turns red. Deaths *Stamp is vaporized. *Nutty is impaled by a sprinkler *Groove's top part of his head is cut off exposing his brain *Handy is impaled by Flaky's quills when hair growth formula lands on her *Flaky possibly dies in a car crash (debatable) *After vomiting out his organs, Citrus chokes on hair coming out of his mouth. *Pierce likely dies after falling out his window. Injuries Gallery Groove Brain.png Nutty Cotton Candy.png Cc.png Handy Flaky Quills.png Category:Dimension 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes